fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Aimi
Akane Aimi is a 15 year old girl who didn't know what 'feelings' and 'emotions' are. She is a Cure in Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Prism Light, and is the reincarnation of Fading Love from Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure. Appearance Aimi's hair is magenta and long and is tied into twin-tails with two pink ribbons. Her eyes are red, and appears to be soulless until episode 3. Her civillian clothes are a pink short-sleeved dress, usually covered with a magenta cape with pink hearts. She wears red shoes with white socks, and is always seen wearing a transparent heart necklace, and a red bracelet. As Cure Romance, her hair becomes longer and red, some of it are tied into a braided bun, with a red rose on the right side of her head. Her outfit is a frilled pink dress with a red belt, quite different from the original Rainbow Heart cures. She also wears red and white leggings, with short pink boots. In her International Form, she wears a pink clothing that looks similar to a qípáo, with the World Gem as a necklace. Her shoes are short pink boots. Her hair stays the same, but with an ornament shaped like a peony flower. She has a pair of wings in this form. In her Prism Angel Mode, she wears a pink and white friilled dress with a heart-shaped brooch in the middle. Her boots are the same as her normal form's, but it has more white than pink. She also wears a tiara with angel wings, and white gloves. She has pink angel-like wings. Personality At the beginning of the series, Aimi is a cold girl who doesn't know much about the world. She prefers being alone at first, but slowly opens up to the other girls. When she first became Cure Romance, she said that she feels fuzzy and warm in the inside. Slowly, she becomes nicer, but has a cool and calm additude Cure Romance "The lovely pink light! Cure Romance!" 素敵の桃色光! キュアロマンス! Suteki no momoiro hikari! Kyua Romansu! Cure Romance 'is Aimi's alter ego. She holds the power of love and light. Transformation Sequence Aimi claps her hands, then the Romantic Wand appears. She takes the wand, and says "L-O-V-E! Pretty Cure, Romantic Burst!" while waving her wand around and around. A pink tornado of light surrounds her, then her dress appears. Her wand transforms into a red rose, and she places it on her head. Her hair glows, and her hair changed. She spins around, then stops, creating her boots. Then, she introduces herself while striking a pose. Attacks Sub-Attacks '- Romance Sword ' Romance creates a sword with her powers, then hits the enemy with it. '- Romance Lovely Flash Romance kissed her hand, forming a pink heart. She spins around, then the heart explodes and releases a bright light. Main Attack - Romance Rose Storm Cure Romance's puification attack. First, she summons her Romantic Bracelets by saying "Romantic Bracelets! Lovely Mode On!". She spins around, surrounded by rose petals. She takes one and says "Pretty Cure....". Then, she puts the petal on the bracelet. The bracelets glow, and she shouted "Romance....Rose..." while pointing her finger at the enemy. The petals gathered around her finger, then she shouts "Storm!!", releasing a storm of petals flying towards the enemy. When the enemy is purified, it becomes a rose. Group Attacks - Black Rose Attack A duo sub-attack done by Cure Romance and Black Prism, first shown in episode 13. Black Prism summons a crystal, saying "Black...". The crystal mutiplied, and then Cure Romance appears saying "Rose..." while blowing rose petals from her palm. The crystals and petals fuse, and create a single black rose.The duo shout "Attack!" while holding hands.The rose fly towards the enemy, and usually, it stuns them. In episode 30, when they are possesed by Aquasaphame and Gosilpri, they can perform Shadow Black Rose' Attack, '''a stronger, and evil version of the attack. - Romantic Prism Orb A duo attack done by Cure Romance and Black Prism, first shown in episode 13. Both summon their weapons, Romantic Bracelets and Prism Crystals, respectively. Then, Black Prism shouts "The power of courage..." followed by Cure Romance saying "...And the light of love!". The two hold hands, and energy gathers into their hands. Cure Romance shouts "Pretty Cure!, and Black Prism shouts "Romantic....". The two point their hands at the enemy, while shouting "Prism Orb!". A pink and black orb fly towards the enemy, purifying it. History ''NOTE: This section is in progress. Past Life Meeting Aida Cure Romance is Born Meeting Yuugure Reincarnation of Fading Love Defeating the generals Broken King is Defeated Relationships Cures and Allies Akane Aida - Aida becomes Aimi's adoptive sister. She tries to teach her the meanings of feelings, emotions, and other things. Sometimes, Aida becomes a little bit overprotective over her, making Aimi anoyyed. Orenji Hinata, Kiiro Pikako, Midorika Hanako, Aokawa Izumi, Indigo Kasuko, Onpuno Symphonique - Pretty Cure partners. The other cures were suspicous of her at first, but they learn to become friends. Dusk - They seem to be good friends. Dusk's childish additude makes Aimi laugh sometimes. Kagayaku Himiko - At first, Himiko tried to be friends with Aimi, and she agrees. But later, when Aimi accidentally steps on Himeko's foot, Aimi became the first Rainbow Heart cure to witness Himiko's 'other side'. Aimi has been terrfied of the twins eversince. Kagayaku Himeko - Once, Aimi accidentally steps on Himeko's foot. This resulted in Himiko's overprotective side taking over, and Aimi gets traumatized. Aimi has been terrfied of the twins eversince, which makes Himeko feel guilty. Etymology A'kane':(あかね) means madder red. Aimi: (愛美) means love beauty. Together, her name means Madder Red Love Beauty. Image Songshttp://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Akane_Aida?action=edit&section=28 Aimi's voice actress, Han Megumi, has sung two image songs for her. She also has duets/group songs with Mitsuishi Kotono '''(Cure Love's voice actress) '''Nagasawa Miki'' (Cure Flame's voice actress), Miyahara Nami ('''Cure Lightning's voice actress), Yuka Imai (Cure Nature's voice actress), Sakuma Kumi''' ('''Cure Ocean's voice actress), Katsuki Masako''' (Cure Mist's voice actress), '''Kudou Mayu (Cure Tune's voice actress), Ōtani Ikue (Dusk's Voice Actress), and '''''Nishimura Chinami (Golden/Silver Heart's Voice Actresss). * New Day! New Romance~! * Tomaranai Jounetsu Duets * ~Full Bloom~ Romantic Dusk (Duet with 'Ōtani Ikue') * ~Lovely ♥ Hikari~(Duet with 'Mitsuishi Kotono') * New Day, New Quartet! (Group song with 'Ōtani Ikue '''and '''Nishimura Chinami, with Nishimura Chinami as the twins'') * 11~Kokoro no Chikara ''(Group song with'' 'Mitsuishi Kotono, '''Nagasawa Miki, Miyahara Nami, Yuka Imai, Sakuma Kumi, Katsuki Masako, Kudou Mayu, '''Ōtani Ikue', ''and ''Nishimura Chinami')' Gallery Trivia * Aimi's voice actor, Han Megumi, is also the voice actor of Shirayuki Hime from HappinessCharge! Pretty Cure. * Also, Han Megumi is the daughter of Han Keiko, who voiced Luna from Sailor Moon. Coincidentally, Aimi's adoptive sister Aida is voiced by Mitsuishi Kotono, who also voiced Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon from the same series. Category:Rainbow Heart Pretty Cure Prism Light Category:Pink Cures